


The Love(s) Of My Life

by softwolves



Series: Summer Heat [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwolves/pseuds/softwolves
Summary: Jongin thinks Kyungsoo is positively glowing.





	The Love(s) Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing** : kaisoo  
>  **Genre** : abo dynamics, omega verse, fluff, domestic, mpreg  
>  **Rating** : PG-13  
>  **Warning** : mpreg, shitty writing  
>  **Word count** : 2.5k  
>  **Author's Note** : Cross-posted from asianfanfics. Happy reading! :)

The quietness of the dimly lit room is shattered as the sound of an alarm clock blares loudly, doing its work in waking up the occupants of the apartment. A hand blindly reaches to the nightstand, where the alarm clock is placed on top.

Kyungsoo sighs as the deafening sound stops. He slowly scoops closer to the person still sleeping soundly next to him just to kiss the tan skinned male on the cheek, before he lifts the duvet covering the both of them and gets off the bed. The omega then picks up a large shirt and a briefs amongst the clothes scattered on the floor. He carefully puts them on, covering his nakedness due to the previous activity he and Jongin did the night before.

The petite male then walks out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He fills in the water heater and presses ‘ON’. He yawns while making his way into the bedroom again and goes to the bathroom there just to brush his teeth and wash his face. He’s not ready to have a shower yet.

When he’s out of the bathroom later, he notices that Jongin is still sleeping, unmoving under the duvet and the omega just smiles at the sight. He then makes his way to the kitchen again and begins to prepare a simple breakfast.

As Kyungsoo sips the coffee he made, he looks at the clock hanging on the wall in the living room and notices that it’s time to wake Jongin up.

“Jongin-ah… wake up now.” Kyungsoo runs his hand up and down the alpha’s arm to wake him up. “Wake up now, sleepyhead. Or else you’re gonna be late,” he adds.

Jongin groans. “Just five more minutes please,” he pleads. He is really, really sleepy because the both of them slept late but what they did last night was worth it though. Really, no one to blame.

Kyungsoo sighs. The caffeine does not kick in yet, and thus he is still sleepy too though. So he looks at the alarm clock on the nightstand again. Deciding that there is still some time, and Jongin is too warm to be resisted, Kyungsoo suddenly plops right back beside his alpha and snuggles closer to him, ready to continue sleeping for a few minutes more. His eyes immediately closed.

Jongin chuckles at Kyungsoo’s suddenness and brings the omega closer into his arms.

 

 

-

 

 

Thirty minutes later, the both of them are at the kitchen table and enjoying their breakfast- tuna sandwiches.

While Jongin is all fresh in casual attire, Kyungsoo is still in Jongin’s comfy oversize shirt and briefs. The alpha can’t complain though. His work as an editor at an art company needs him to be at the studio at 9 in the morning while Kyungsoo can still laze around because the comic store he opened with Baekhyun a year and a half ago will only start operating around noon.

They work at different places but the line of work is almost the same so they’ll live with it.

Sometimes Jongin still can’t believe it. Years pass by in a blink. It feels just like yesterday he graduated from university with Kyungsoo, contemplating life and wondered if he will ever make it.

But look at where he is now. Has a stable job that he likes, living comfortably and most importantly with Kyungsoo by his side. He is beyond grateful that they are still going strong after all these years. Sure, their relationship has its up and downs, some argument here and there, getting jealous over petty things, but all of them are the things that make them feel in love with each other a little bit more each day.

Jongin turns his head when he feels a weight settling on his left shoulder. He smiles when he notices it’s Kyungsoo who sluggishly puts his head on his alpha’s shoulder while eating his sandwich. Jongin adjusts his position so that his omega is comfortable. Kyungsoo sighs in content.

 

 

-

 

 

When Kyungsoo arrives at the comic store, Baekhyun is already in and is preparing to open their shop. The omega, however almost throws up when he smells something as he approaches the cashier counter where Baekhyun is powering up the computer and cash register.

“What the hell is this smell?!” Kyungsoo quickly covers his nose with his palm. It’s the kind of smell that makes him feel nauseous. He hates it.

“You mean this?” The beta points his finger to a jar of fragrance sticks on the shelf hung on the wall behind the counter. “I bought it yesterday with Chanyeol, just thought of making this place feels a lil bit homey.” He looks at Kyungsoon weirdly. “It’s vanilla, your favourite.”

Kyungsoo puts his hand down, although he still scrunches his nose then. “Well, I kind of noticed that it’s vanilla, but… I don’t know, maybe this one smells a bit too sweet?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “I don’t think so.” Kyungsoo has been acting strange these past few days, Baekhyun notices but it’s nothing big and Kyungsoo, like usual would say that he is just fine. “Do you want me to take it away?” The beta asks regarding the fragrance sticks. He doesn’t want to work with an annoyed Kyungsoo.

“Nah, no need.” Kyungsoo says offhandedly. If he really can’t stand the smell later, he could just try to avoid going to the counter as much as possible and work at the office located at the back of the store.

-

It turns out that Kyungsoo can’t do much of the work anyway today, as he feels so uneasy in his abdominal area.

“How are you feeling?” Baekhyun asks, worry written all over his face. This is the third time he goes to check on Kyungsoo at the office, walking all the way from his usual place at the counter. He wants to call Jongin and tell about Kyungsoo but the omega has already sent his death glare, told him not to disturb Jongin at work.

Kyungsoo is lying on the sofa in the office, face pale. “I don’t know, Baek. It’s been like this for a few days but today is the worst.” Kyungsoo lays his palm flat on his stomach.

The beta stares at his friend for a while. “You really need to go to the clinic.” Baekhyun finally says to the omega with a knowing glint in his eyes.

 

 

-

 

 

The sun is long gone when Jongin is done with work and the tan skinned male hurries home. He presses in the security lock pin number and pushes the door open when the device gives out a beep. He is extremely exhausted by today’s event. His team is working on a project and the deadline is approaching.

Jongin frowns when he notices Kyungsoo’s shoes on the rack. That means that his mate is already at home but the apartment is dark without any lights on. Worry begins invading his mind, he quickly makes his way into the bedroom.

It turns out that Kyungsoo is sleeping and that makes Jongin feels relieved a little. Because it’s still odd for his omega to sleep at this hour so Jongin slowly approaches the other male. He sits on the side of the bed and tries to wake Kyungsoo up.

“Kyungsoo… hey, baby… I’m home.”

The smaller man flutters his eyes open. “Jongin…”

Jongin runs his hand up and down the omega’s arm. “I just got back and noticed you’re home but the lights are not on. I’m so worried. Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo looks at him apologetically. “I’m not feeling so well today so we closed the shop early. Baekhyun took me to the clinic.”

Jongin’s face is filled with worries again. “Why didn’t you call me? I could bring you to the clinic myself and you didn’t have to close early.”

“Don’t wanna disturb you, what’s with the projects, deadlines and all. I know you must be so busy.” Kyungsoo looks guilty again. “I’m sorry.”

Jongin shakes his head. “No, Soo, don’t say sorry. What did the doctor say?” He swipes away a strand of hair from Kyungsoo’s forehead.

Kyungsoo falls quiet all of a sudden and he plays with Jongin’s fingers instead before he opens his mouth. “That… I’m pregnant.”

The room is suddenly so silent and Jongin is almost positive that he has stopped breathing.

Kyungsoo adorably lifts his hand and shows him a ‘v’ sign. “Two weeks.”

And the omega is suddenly knocked out of air as Jongin pulls him into a tight embrace. Kyungsoo giggles.

“I love you I love you I love you oh my god Kyungsoo I love you so much.”

The smaller man laughs. He feels a sense of déjà vu and is reminded of sunrise, fireworks and the beach.

“Oh, Soo… I’m so happy… I think I’m gonna cry.”

Kyungsoo smiles. “You dork.” He says while he swipes away some of Jongin’s tears, even if his own eyes are starting to wet too. He looks at Jongin for a second before nuzzling his face in the crook of his mate’s neck. He breathes in Jongin’s scent in content. “I love you too.”

And he feels Jongin puts a hand on his stomach and holds him tighter.

 

 

-

 

 

“Jongin!”

“Yeah, babe?” He stops mopping the living room floor and comes into the bedroom with a mop in his hand. He finds Kyungsoo frowning in front of the mirror.

“I look terrible in this!” Kyungsoo pulls on the hem of the pink sweatshirt he’s wearing. He just bought it a few days ago, and even bought a larger one for Jongin. Now he regrets it a lot not trying it first before because honestly he was just thinking on how good would Jongin look in it. Apparently it doesn’t work the same way for him. Kyungsoo looks like he has gained thirty pounds or something. Really, he should have known.

Smile makes its way to Jongin’s lips. Three months into pregnancy and Kyungsoo’s baby bump is showing. Jongin honestly thinks it’s cute, really. “I swear you look fine, Kyungsoo. Cute, even. I like it.”

The alpha pouts when Kyungsoo glares at him. “Well, I don’t. I look like that one pink Pokemon character.”

“Jigglypuff?”

“Yeah, that thing.”

“A very cute, attractive Jingglypuff.” Jongin suggestively wiggles his eyebrows.

Kyungsoo huffs in superficial annoyance, and doesn’t succeed at that when red creep its way to his face. He manages to hide it though, by planting his face to his mate’s chest. “Stop lying to me.”

“You know I don’t.” Jongin winds his hands around Kyungsoo’s frame. He thinks it’s a bit funny, with him still holding a mop and now hugging Kyungsoo.

The pregnancy has somehow turned Kyungsoo into someone that needs affections all the time, and the alpha is not going to complain.

 

 

-

 

 

“Jongin, I think it’s still too early for this.”

“What? No, it’s not Soo! I just want us to be prepared!”

Kyungsoo looks again at the “Baby Wolf On Board” sticker that is put nicely on the rear car window. He then looks at Jongin and sighs. “Okay. But for the time being, I think the baby wolf refers to you.”

“What do you mean,” Jongin pouts.

Kyungsoo pinches his alpha’s cheeks. “Look at you, you are acting like one now.”

The taller male wants to retort, but Kyungsoo stops him with a peck on his lips.

His omega smiles sweetly. “Now come on, we’re gonna be late for the check-up.”

 

 

-

 

 

Bear, penguin, wolf, rabbit, puppy, cat, squirrel… and Kyungsoo lost count.

“Baekhyun, please explain why do you bought about a dozen animal onesies for my baby.” Kyungsoo quirks his eyebrows.

The beta excitedly claps both of his hands. “Because they are so cute! Oh my god, imagine a tiny wolf with the resemblance of you and Jongin walking around in onesies! Too cute!”

“Yeah, Soo. I love the bear one!” Jongin helpfully adds. “Oh this one too!” He says while holding a penguin onesie.

“I picked those two, okay.” Chanyeol states proudly with Baekhyun nodding excitedly beside him.

Kyungsoo frowns. Well, yeah… “But me and Jongin just went shopping for baby supply last week.”

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun snorts. “I’m one hundred percent sure you guys didn’t buy onesies.”

“They didn’t.” Chanyeol shakes his head.

Jongin clucks his tongue. “We didn’t.”

Kyungsoo groans but he soon laughs. He rests his head on Jongin’s chest. His body is starting to feel stiff, probably from sitting too long on the sofa. “Thanks Baekhyun, Chanyeol.”

“No biggie. I just thought they are cute.” He smiles. “Anyway, we bought baby caps too, there are so many choices and I-“

“Baekhyun!!!”

-

Needless to say, the baby isn’t even born yet but the clothes are already too many thanks to Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

 

 

-

 

 

If someone asks Kyungsoo what does he feel about being pregnant, the answer will be that everything is pretty great, except for the swollen feet. Oh god, the swollen feet. It hurts so much.

And it’s a guilty pleasure for the omega, having Jongin to massage his feet almost every night before they sleep.

“Thank you,” he manages to utter before yawning. He’s already so sleepy, everything tired him these days, even the simplest task. It’s almost the due date anyway.

Jongin closes the bottle cap of the ointment he used to massage Kyungsoo. “I don’t know how many times I should say not to thank me. You basically walks around with a baby inside you, and a wolf at that, so me trying to ease your pain for a couple of minutes is nothing compared to that.” He looks at Kyungsoo again.

Kyungsoo might not know this, but ever since the pregnancy, Jongin thinks Kyungsoo looks way too beautiful, like he’s glowing from the inside. And Jongin always ends up staring at his mate in awe until Kyungsoo pokes him or something for Jongin to collect his mind back.

“But still, I’m so grateful.” Kyungsoo pouts.

And Jongin just kisses him on the mouth. “Sleep, Soo.” After making sure that Kyungsoo is in a comfortable sleeping position, Jongin pulls the blanket to cover the both of them before he switches off the table lamp.

The room is dark, but Kyungsoo still finds his way to kiss Jongin again, this time on the cheek, before closing his eyes and dreams of eternal sunshine.

 

 

-

 

 

The D-day comes unexpectedly.

It’s about a week before the due date and Jongin is stirred from his sleep when he feels a hand nudges him. It’s 1.55 a.m. when Jongin wakes up to the sight of Kyungsoo crying.

“It hurts.” Kyungsoo says with his hands on his belly.

Jongin wastes no time in jumping out of the bed, takes some important stuff needed and leads Kyungsoo safely into the car.

He speeds through the midnight lights.

 

 

-

 

 

Kim Insoo is born just as the sun starts to rise.

And Jongin has never seen such a delicate little thing like his son. So small, so fragile. He has Jongin’s skin tone, and Kyungsoo’s lips.

And Jongin wants to protect him already.

He can’t help not to cry when Kyungsoo smiles at him, holding their baby.

Kyungsoo looks tired, but he’s beautiful nonetheless, if not, he looks ethereal, even.

Jongin scoops closer to his bundle of happiness. He takes Kyungsoo’s hand into his and together, the rings on both of their fingers glisten under the lights. Jongin kisses their newborn baby, and he kisses Kyungsoo.

“Ours.”

-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
